Comrades
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is a series of one-shots of Team Sevens thoughts and feelings about being on a team together from Kira's Ninja Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is just a one-shot on Kira's initial feelings in being a member of Team Seven. Just for warning… This will be more understandable to readers who have read my other Naruto fanfic 'Kira's Ninja Adventure'. Also takes place after the Land of Waves Arc. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

Comrades

"Team Seven, huh?"

My eyes gazed solemnly across the picture of myself and my new teammates.

I was a member of a group of ninjas-in-training with a boy I befriended not too long ago and two strangers. They were my new teammates, my new comrades. Although, I have a hard time calling them such.

I knew what the term comrades meant. However, it isn't a term I associate with on the daily basis. I can call those three my teammates, but to identify them as my comrades would be juvenile. I don't know enough about them to actually consider them my friends.

Comrades… It's always a word I cherish with all my being. A term that's more than letters and static definitions. It's a word that saved me, that kept me breathing, that kept my heart pounding. The simply phrase taught me the importance of life and to live doing as many good deeds as I can, albeit in my own way. Comrades are people I could entrust my life to. To have my back when needed. To pick me up when I'm down. To know what I'm feeling without me having to say it.

It… It gave me a purpose, no matter what flaws I had.

Naruto… He was someone I could probably consider a friend, the only one I could trust out of the three. The only one in this new landscape that an outsider like me could trust.

The other two, I'm not so sure about. One is an antisocial, broody boy, and the other is a hopeless, love-struck girl. I'm not really pleased nor disappointed with the fellow ninjas I'd have to call my teammates from now on. I passively accept them as people I'm going to associate myself with as long as this new career forcibly compels me to.

Although, I can vaguely see the purpose of putting three orphans on the same team. To form a bond through our similar loneliness. To rely on each other because we're the only ones can understand each other's pain. To connect through our past experiences.

That's something... I can't do so easily. Not with people I would only call strangers.

However, after our first official mission, my opinion of them changed, though I made the choice to do as little interference as possible. To let them take the shot. After all, I still have a secrecy to keep.

Sasuke… Almost sacrificed his life for me and Naruto, despite only being teammates for short while. Not many that I know of are willing to do that. And Sakura bravely faced her fears without a moment's hesitation, even when knowing her lack of talent, something I gradually respected. They both...made me see them in a new light. Perhaps, there is more to them than I initially thought.

I could feel my lips twitch upwards into a small smile.

Maybe… Just maybe… I can truly start calling them my comrades, my precious people.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the one-shot! Tell me what you think and comment! I hope I gave more of an insight on Kira's thoughts about being a member of Team Seven.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I've decided to expand 'Comrades' a bit and turn it a series of intertwining one-shots of each team members' feelings about…well…their teammates. Here's Naruto's thoughts and feelings. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Saying I was excited would be an understatement. I was ecstatic! Both Kira and Sakura were my new teammates. My new best friend and the girl of my dreams were going to be my reliable companions from now on.

My lips turned downward into a frown as I thought about my other…associate, Sasuke.

I marched into my semi messy kitchen to boil a cup of ramen, thank god I have Kira to clean after me. Got to remember to repay her.

I started to prepare the water. As I was waiting for the water to boil, I couldn't help but become angry at the idea that I got to work with HIM off all people. Why? Why did that damn teme have to be a part of Team Seven too? How come it couldn't just be me, Kira, and Sakura? Team Seven would be fine with just the three of us without him. No, not fine. A million times better!

I was so caught up in my aggravated musings that I almost forgot about the pot. The sizzling noise of fully boiled water reminded me I was cooking ramen. I quickly took the pot away from the burning fire and gently poured hot water over the instant ramen while simultaneously turning off the stove. I strode towards and sat down on the couch, moving a pair of dirty boxers aside.

That damn Sasuke…! He's going to ruin everything! Because of him, Sakura won't even acknowledge me. She'll be too busy trying to get the asshole's attention, not daring to give me the time of day. If that bastard wasn't there, then Sakura would be able to accept me. That I'm the right guy for her! Not that egotistical asshole. Now, she'll just blow me off and belittle me all because of Sasuke.

And eventually Kira too.

I swallowed another mouthful of the ramen noodles, enjoying its savory taste.

Kira's shown great dislike towards the prick. I mused with frivolous glee at finally seeing a girl reject the Uchiha's so called good looks. Pfft! As if you can call it that.

However, I can't help but fathom the idea that all of it is just an act. That my best friend's indifference is just a ploy to grab Sasuke's attention.

My thoughts inefficaciously jumbled at my perceived belief that maybe Kira genuinely dislikes the cocky bastard.

I grimaced.

I know how untrue that is, despite how much I don't want to believe it. Sooner or later, Kira will be sucked into the dark void of the rabid Sasuke fan club and would never come out the same. They all do, whether by his talents, good looks, as they always viciously convicted, or bad boy attitude.

I shivered at the thought of Kira flirting with the teme. Batting her eyes, zealously. Offering him cute and skittish smiles as a shy blush painted her cheeks when she inevitable tries to ask him out on dates.

I jumped in horror at the thought. Luckily, I was done with my ramen or else bits of noodles would have flown everywhere at how vigorously I sprang out of the couch.

But no time for that now!

I can't let Kira fall in love with that damn teme!

He's already taken Sakura into his evil clutches. I can't let him take Kira as well! That just can't happen to my best friend! I have to protect Kira…! Not only from disgusting criminals, but from the sickening measure of Sasuke's charm.

I raced up to bed, planning the course of my operation in the case that Kira becomes infatuated with the cocky bastard, ignoring the stern scolding and disapproving looks I'll get from her for not cleaning up after myself.

Kira loving Sasuke?! I can't let that happen!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of Naruto's part. Wow… This was…unexpected. Honestly, I wasn't planning on it turning out this way. I just started typing and my mind came up with outrageous ideas while pretending to be Naruto's shoes when learning of who his teammates are…and…that's what came out. Although, it's not bad. I was actually very entertained writing it. It's cute and hilarious! It's funny to write the idea of Naruto overreacting at the idea of Kira developing a crush on Sasuke, his arch rival. His best friend getting together with his rival… That's not going to pan out well…for him, that's what he believes.**

 **Anyway, I hope I didn't OOC Naruto. It's much harder to write in first POV of a character than in third. I still have three more thoughts left to reveal. Sakura's, Sasuke's, and finally Kakashi's. Oh, boy… The last two are going to be difficult with their aloof attitudes and indifferent dispositions. Oh, well, it's a challenge I'll accept to be a better writer.**

 **Reviews anyone…?**

 **Oh, and for those waiting on the next chapter of 'Kira's Ninja Adventure', I'm working on it. I've just been...busy. Honestly though, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Got a lot on my mind now. Sorry.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: It's Sakura's time. Sakura is my favorite female character in the series, but like most people, I find her to be a bit bratty and annoying during part one of Naruto. She's a loveable, yet irritating female. I still love her! Hmm, it's going to be quite entertaining to write this. I hope it's an interesting read for you guys as well. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Three

I stomped up to my room, ignoring my mother's calls, slamming the door behind me, taking some satisfaction on the resultant thundering noise that resounded. I could hear my mom shouting not to break the door down, but disregarded her.

"Stupid Naruto! How could he embarrass me in front of Sasuke like that?" I growled.

I remembered it clearly. We were on another boring D-rank mission. The mission was picking up trash by a river. And as usual, Naruto was instigating a fight with my Sasuke. When it began to escalate from petty insults to snarky affronts, I tried to intervene, only to have the idiot trip over his own feet.

He fell…on ME!

We both crashed into the river!

I could remember Sasuke's amused smirk at our predicament while Kira outright burst into a fit of laughter. I don't know if Sasuke was laughing at me or at Naruto being his clumsy and goofy self. Or both.

Personally, I didn't care! Naruto just made a fool of me in front my longtime crush!

I could feel my rage boiling inside me from my horrible humiliation, and the next thing that happened was my fist connecting to the fool's jaw. I smirked darkly via a cruel complacency at hearing something crack under my fist.

Just when I was about to turn Naruto into a bloody pulp, Kira had the nerve to grab me and throw me back into the river, as if falling in there once already wasn't enough of a punishment.

Cha! Kira can be a real bitch at times! Always showering Naruto with affection and acting like a total mama's bear when the idiot clearly has no reason to deserve such reverence.

She should be acting more like that towards Sasuke, not Naruto. Sasuke is like… Oh, my god! I could feel my cheeks heat up. He's popular, cool, and mysterious! And he's the last survivor of the great Uchiha clan, which makes him even hotter! He's the Rookie of the Year… While Naruto, my face turned into an unpleasant scowl, he's dead last.

That's nothing to get praised about, so why does Kira baby him so much? It's absolutely annoying! She should be giving that kind of attention to Sasuke. He's everything any girl should dream about in a guy.

But she does the opposite!

She teases and taunts him relentlessly! And Sasuke allows it! I don't know why he lets her get away with such detestable behavior. My Sasuke should kick her into the ground and make her beg for his forgiveness. But he doesn't even try! Why? That's what I don't understand!

Cha! Why couldn't it just be me and Sasuke? If it was just the two of us… I sighed dreamily. If it was the two of us, Sasuke would sweep me off my feet after a magically romantic date. I giggled girlishly at my marvelous fantasy.

Then I frowned. None of that is going to happen anytime soon with those two nuisances in the same squad as us. Naruto and Kira are nothing but annoyances that get in the way of me and Sasuke's true love.

Cha! This is simply just an obstacle our love is going to have to overcome. To prove our love is strong enough to conquer any adversity.

I pumped a fist into the air in determination.

Cha! Let's do this! One day Sasuke…! One day you will fall madly in love with me!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of Sakura's POV. This was quite amusing to write. Sakura does seem a little bratty though. I don't know what else to say. Sakura's love for Sasuke makes her an immature, submissive, and spoiled brat, it's nothing new. Still love her! Well, just Sasuke's and Kakashi's next. Oh, boy… I got my work cut out for me. Well, I love to hear reviews! It makes me happy to read your feedback!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Here goes Sasuke's POV. Oh, boy! This… This is going to be tough. I hope I do a good job. Enjoy it though!)**

* * *

Chapter Four

I glared at the opponent in front of me, highly irritated by her snarky remarks. Her cheeky smile ticked me off even more.

Kakashi-sensei had assigned us to spar against each other to practice our taijutsu skills. I was mildly annoyed because I practiced, and basically mastered, all the basic Uchiha style taijutsu I could find. Being the strongest genin in our team obviously means I wasn't going to get much improvement training with people weaker than me.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Scared?" Kira taunted, swinging her leg out to trip me, which I dodged by jumping.

A threw a punch at my temporary foe, only for her to smoothly side step it.

My reluctance to spar with my teammates flew out the window as my temper flared at that witch's infuriating gibes. That aggravated laugh of hers didn't help either. In fact, it took all my self-control not to pounce on her and shove her face to the ground.

My ears twitched as I hear the dobe's boisterous laughs. His annoying cheers for the apa to kick my ass was definitely not helping. Hn, Naruto's a useless idiot anyway. He's never been able to beat me. The loser self-proclaims himself as my rival, however, he's not even worthy enough to have that title. He can't and would never be able to match the strength and skill of an Uchiha.

"Shut up, Kira! Stop insulting Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out, angrily.

Sigh.

Then there's Sakura, my so called number one fangirl. She always declares herself to be madly in love with me. And that annoys me more than Naruto's obnoxious boasts about being Hokage.

What is it that she loves about me? All I've ever heard from her reasoning for liking me can be summed into a few categories, like my popularity, being the last member of one of Konoha's most powerful clan, my good looks, and my talents. Everything she claims about why she's attracted to me is what she sees on the surface level. What her delusional mind wants to believe as what she disgustingly announces as true love.

The occasional sickening love-struck looks she sends me every time I even glance in her direction makes me grimace in disdain.

I narrowly avoided the right hook Kira sent out, and grabbed her arm. A smirk graced my lips as I heard a surprised gasp escape her. I threw her over my shoulders. Using the momentum of my swing, Kira managed to land rather gracefully on her feet.

That cocky smile she wore on her face made me frown, feeling discontent at not being able to injure her.

"You have to do better than that, Sasuke," Kira teased.

And then there's my airheaded female teammate. I don't know really much about her, nor did I care when I first met her in the Academy. At first I wrote her off as a civilian outsider, wannabe ninja that would only get in the way of our missions.

I have never seen her participate in any of the taijutsu practices during her short time in the Academy, so I easily dismissed her skills in hand to hand combat, declaring her as completely inept at a close quarters fight.

But seeing her now, both impressed and frustrates me. Not only does she constantly try to deliberately get under my skin, I can't even land a proper hit on her!

I know that I possess more body strength than her, that I should easily overpower her, but she balances it out with ingenuity and technique. Being born in a ninja village from one of the most prestigious clan in history, I should inevitably have the upper hand! These spars should be over in no less than ten seconds!

And that's what pisses me off!

Kira must have received some special training to be this talented because she's doesn't seem an amateur. She's so calm, graceful, and always prepared to strike or counter at any given moment.

It feels like my pride is being insulted because I can't even get a nameless outsider to submit. To add insult to injury, it sometime feels like I'm losing, and I hate losing! It just reminds me that I'm not ready to exact my revenge.

I blinked as Kira sped across the grassy floor, swiftly covering the distance between us, and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted and doubled over in pain.

"That's enough," Kakashi announced, putting a stop on our taijutsu training.

I couldn't hear anything afterwards. I could only glare at the ground at my humiliating defeat. My pride hurting more than my actual body. The words, 'I lost', pounding against my head, like a madness mantra.

I barely registered Kakashi calling us over as I robotically moved to join the others on our daily mission briefing, sending a resentful glare at Kira, who stuck her tongue out childishly in retaliation.

"Don't be such a baby, Sasuke," Kira teased.

My glare darkened as I turned my head away, grumbling.

I'm on a team with three idiots.

An obnoxious fool, an annoying fangirl, and an irritating airhead. All three of them are nuisances on my road towards power. I sporadically find myself in situations on which one of them is the worst… And today it's the stupid apa.

However, I can't help but be mysteriously drawn to that airhead's radiant innocence and childish charm. And I don't know why! These feelings it's so damn confusing because it's so foreign to me. This is one of the reasons why Kira irritates me so much.

That stupid, aggravating, no talent, infuriating apa! She's definitely worse than Naruto and Sakura.

I've decided that I need to improve my taijutsu training, so I'll never lose again! If I can't beat Kira, then how can I even hope to avenge my clan?

This is...unacceptable!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of Sasuke's POV. Sorry, my thoughts were all over the place. Sasuke is a very complicated person. However, if there's one word to describe him, it'll be self-centered. And I tried to incorporate that here with him thinking he's better than everyone and thinking the others are nothing but nuisances on his road to power and revenge. Although, he would never admit, he's gradually growing fond of his annoying teammates. So, there… All that's left is Kakashi's. *sigh* I got quite a bit of work to do.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Here's Kakashi's POV. The last one enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Five

I watched Team Seven from afar, contemplating my earlier decision to give them one more chance to overcome their personal interests and work together as a team.

I studied them critically, as they seemed to be mauling over their failures and deciding on their next course of action.

The girl with the pink hair, Sakura Haruno, seemed to be most apprehensive. Out of the four, she was the most normal. A civilian born kunoichi from a relatively ordinary and loving family. I could tell that she had excellent chakra control. Although she had small reserves, that, however, could be improved over time with the right amount of training.

Unfortunately, Sakura's fangirl nature would be a major problem. It's because of that mentality that she's liable to fail this test. A person should not pick and choose who to save. Life does not work like that, especially on a mission. She was lucky that this was just a test, or else Naruto would have been dead all because she had neglected him in his most crucial time of need. And even though the pink haired girl expressed her dislike of the prankster yesterday, I undoubtedly knew that she wouldn't be able live with the guilt of indirectly causing his death. Would it drive her mad, or make her suicidal? I wasn't sure, and frankly, I don't want to find out.

My one visible eye glanced towards the broody raven haired boy, Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha. There wasn't anything in particular to graduate the boy on, per say. Yes, the boy did seem like the best fighter out of all of them. His determination and fierceness proved that. However, his superiority complex would put the whole squad in danger. Sasuke would be the type to put the mission over his teammates' wellbeing, especially if he deems them weak and worthless.

If there was a choice and I had to pick who would fail, it would be Sasuke just because of that. A ninja who disobeys the rules is scum, sure, but a ninja who abandons his friends is far worse than scum.

One of the reasons I was assigned to this squad was for the sole purpose to train Sasuke to fully master his Sharingan once he awakens his Uchiha bloodline limit. I suspect that the majority of the village and even members of the council would give Sasuke special treatment to provide him reasons that he'll stay loyal to the village till the day he dies. But unfortunately for them, I'm not one to give out 'special' treatments. A ninja should not be judged by how gifted they are. They should be judged by the actions they take with such gifts.

I turned towards the frustrated, tied up blond, Naruto Uzumaki. Hmm, I had to admit he was the most interesting out of the bunch. The boy was stubborn, brash, and loud, not really ideal traits for a shinobi. There was going to be a lot a work needed to train the boy. Thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto had the most chakra reserves, but because of that reason, he also had the weakest control. No doubt his lonely and neglected childhood contributed to his failings. I could have looked after the boy myself, but I had my own problems to deal with. I was not in the right state of mind to be surrogate parent to an orphan when I could barely look after myself.

I sighed, feeling mentally exhausted.

And judging by this test, Naruto didn't get any proper ninja training nor social skills from the Academy. The boy seems to rely on himself and only himself. Not much different than Sasuke. Only difference is that Naruto is more willing to help when the situation calls for it. Once Naruto gets the apposite amount training that he desperately needs, it would seem that he'll be the powerhouse of the team.

I watched in mild surprise as the last member of the squad generously offered Naruto the last of her lunch, despite me telling them I would fail them on the spot if they disobeyed my orders.

Kira, that was her name. I don't know her surname nor her origins. She hasn't been in the village very long, but she seems to be capable of quickly adapting from what I observed. She is…an enigma. The Hokage didn't tell me much about the girl, only that she's new and an orphan, like Naruto and Sasuke, and is willing to learn what it means to be a shinobi. Tsukikaze also gave Kira an approval to begin her genin training, which was the only reason she was allowed to graduate. If not for that, she would be held back another year. Not because of poor grades, but because it'll be too early for her to start her ninja career, especially given her naivety. Though, I'll be the final judge of whether Kira is acceptable to be a genin or not.

And more to my surprise, throughout the entire exercise, Kira seemed to be most reliable to pass, if I had to make that decision. Not only did she pass test expectations, she even passed mine. She is more than willing to look after her comrades even if it means disobeying rules and regulations and bypassing a mission for another day. Just like now, when she fed Naruto the rest of her lunch, even urging Sasuke and Sakura to do the same.

I find it ironic. The person with the least amount of ninja training is also the person that seems to know the meaning of teamwork. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have been in the Academy longer, so I'm a little disappointed that only Kira managed to, unintentionally, realize the basis of this exercise.

I don't know her strength level because I couldn't test her on that. However, there was something that was disturbing me, and that was the odd fixation of her chakra. I can't get an accurate read on it. Though, and I'm not sure, she seems to have large reserves for some odd reason. Not as enormous as Naruto's, but large nonetheless. Although, it could be my imagination, as I said before Kira's chakra is…unstable is the right word. It's as if she's subconsciously suppressing it. However, if I'm right and she is limiting herself, then I need to find some way to provoke the girl to relieve the mental restrictions she put on herself.

And even though, she, essentially, knew the basic core of this exercise, Kira was quite hesitant to execute it. Could it be a sign of distrust? She doesn't seem to be the type to shy away when she wants something. However, I also noted her lack of physical contact with Sakura and Sasuke during their introductions.

I sighed, feeling like I'm babysitting a bunch of brats than being a squad leader to future shinobi of the Leaf.

If they pass, I have a lot of work cut out for me. I have three kids with possible mental problems and a girl who is boy crazy.

Seeing as they were nearly done with lunch, I decided it was time to hurry and get this over with.

Team Seven… There's going to be a lot work needed to improve and educate these kids.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's Kakashi's POV. This is the last and final one-shot. I hope you enjoyed them all! And yes, each one shot takes place in different time periods. When it takes place is for you to decide. Although, I did leave subtle hints. I just really hope you enjoyed these small snippets and will continue reading my main Naruto fanfic 'Kira's Ninja Adventure'! And for those of you who haven't read it… If you have read this, then give it a try! It'll make me very happy! And any review here or there would be greatly appreciated!)**


End file.
